The Lost Earth Girl
by Shannon the chameleon
Summary: This story is an updated version of my previous one which I wrote many years ago and it was not written well. It is based off of a girl from Earth who has the Breath. (Not a Sonny/OC pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the updated version, I hope you guys like it. The first chapter is quite short because I'm using it as a prologue kind of. I do plan on my other chapters being longer as I want each chapter to represent an episode. Usual disclaimer I do not own Galactik football at all. If you like it fell free to leave a comment and I will try to get back to you.**

**The Leaving**

So, before I tell you the story of my life as a SnowKid. I should probably take you all back to where it began.

I was 11 years old, just on my way to start secondary school when they came. It started off small, blackouts all over the world every other week, lights in the sky, shadows with no owners. We started getting paranoid when these occurrences stopped happening all over the world and started happening just in my neighbourhood. Suddenly I wasn't allowed to walk to school by myself anymore, recess took place inside the building instead of on the playground and then he came for me.

I had snuck out one day to go to the park and then I was grabbed and a couple of hours later I was no longer on earth. It took a while before I fully accepted I wasn't on earth but the auction was what really sold it. After months of being beaten and kept in a windowless room, they brought me to this auction. All these beings under one roof, the man who took me sold me to the pirates. They were nice to me, Artie got me and Sonny Blackbones kept me. He says if he wasn't on the run he'd officially adopt me but I consider him my Dad at this point. It's been three years and its hard to even remember my life on earth. I think that's enough exposition for one day.

Sonny called me into his office after another day of playing football. After I first played and I showed signs of this gift they call the breath which is native to Akillion, he was very careful to only let me play with those he trusted.

"There's been word that Arch a former player for Akillion is holding try outs and I think you should go" Sonny said.

"You want me to leave?" I asked.

"Just to try out, if you make it then we can talk about you staying on Akillion" he explained.

"But why, because I have the breath? I'm sure there are tons of people with the breath that can go and play, I like it here with you guys"

"You have so much potential Shannon and its wasted here, I want the best for you and we can't give that to you here" he said looking me in the eyes.

"You've given me the best I could have ever hoped for, for three years now" I pleaded with him.

"You've constantly been on the run with us, you're not having a normal childhood here, I'm not going to argue with you anymore, the try outs are tomorrow, get some sleep and Artie will take you there tomorrow" He said looking away.

I had nothing left to say so I just left at that point to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Artie shaking me awake.

"Come on sleepy head time to go" he said with a soft smile.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it at all" I said with a smile which made my words much less convincing.

After I showered and changed I met Artie in the main hub of the ship to see Sonny, Corso and Benny waiting.

"Oh, am I getting a goodbye party too" I quipped.

"Hey, enough of the snarky attitude." Corso chided.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you guys" I said.

"We're gonna miss you too kid but we won't be far" he said.

"Yeah if you get through and you guys actually qualify you might even verse the pirates in a match" Benny added.

"And if you need anything, you know we will come grab you as soon as possible" Sonny said with a smile.

"I love you guys" I said going in for a hug.

"Aww group hug!" Artie shouted obnoxiously, which made us all laugh.

We separated and Sonny said "Now if you get on the team make sure you uphold all the values of a pirate, even if they don't know you're one, you're still representing us"

**\- Fade to Black – **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Try Outs.**

Our transporter landed us in some snow.

"Artie I am not dressed for this weather" I said shivering with only my thin jumper to protect me from the cold.

"Come on we'll go up there, warm up and get some directions" he said pointing to a restaurant and laughing at my discomfort.

He was only laughing because he had the foresight to wear a coat, how was I supposed to know Akillion was covered in snow.

We walked up the restaurant, me shivering the entire time whilst Artie was trying to start a snowball fight. I ran ahead so he couldn't get me. We went in and I went straight up to the bar to ask for two hot chocolate. While I was waiting for it I looked around to see a group of teenagers, looking at me.

Artie came in and I stopped looking at them to look at him when he asked the woman serving if she knew about the try outs.

"I don't but my son D'Jok is over there" Pointing at the teen with red hair "and he's going to them later if you want to ask him, go sit I'll bring your drinks over" she said with a smile.

We thanked her and started walking over to the group.

"Hey are you D'Jok? I'm Artie and your mom said you know where the try outs are?" Artie questioned.

"Um, yeah are you guys trying out?" D'Jok asked just as his mom brought out drinks over.

"I'm not, Shannon here is though" he said pointing to me and thanking the woman.

"Yeah, hi I'm Shannon, I wanted to try out, do you think it's going there's going to be big competition" I asked sipping the hot drink, letting it warm me up.

"Everyone on Akillion with any skill is going to be there" He said "Not that it matters with me playing"

"Oh, are you the best" I asked in disbelief over the cockiness of this guy.

"Of course, besides we've already met Arch and let's just say he was impressed" He said with a smirk on his face.

I scoffed at him and Artie elbowed me giving me a look to play nice. I rolled my eyes and turned to the other three guys.

"So, what are your names?" I asked trying to ignore D'Jok.

"I'm Thran, this is my brother Ahito and that's Micro-Ice…" He said trailing off when he pointed over to the guy attempting to balance a ball on his nose like a seal.

"Riiiight, um can we come with you guys to the try outs, we don't really know where to go" I asked.

"Yeah sure, we're gonna go in a minute if you want to grab you coat" Thran said nodding.

"She doesn't have one, she forgot to bring it" Artie said with whip cream covering his mouth.

I handed him a napkin when D'Jok said "let me check the lost and found they might have something" whilst getting up and heading to the bar.

So maybe he's not a complete jerk.

We sat in a kind of awkward silence until he came back, "Here it's not a coat but its warmer than why you have one" he said passing me a fleece lined hoodie.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I said accepting the hoodie.

After we all put on our coats – well my hoodie – we all got up to leave.

After D'Jok came out he came over and handed me the jersey.

"Good luck in there" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said back before turning to Artie.

"Hey you're gonna do great, if you can beat me, you can beat anyone." Artie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled nervously and walked over to the simulator. As soon as I was in, I had enough time to take a deep breath before the simulated players popped up. There was a long line of them that started from the goal, once the ball appeared they immediately started running at me. Seeing a quick vision of my flattened by a stampede in my head. I got to work, I lightly kicked the ball before starting to build up speed, I ran as fast as I could. When I got just past the middle of the pitch the simulations were almost directly in front of me. I flicked the ball directly in the air before letting the Breath take over, I jumped in the air following after the ball and kicked it straight into the goal. As I came back to the ground the simulations disappeared as did the field.

When I left everyone was staring at me in shock. I felt slightly self-conscious but I just handed the jersey to Arch before moving over to Artie.

"That was fantastic! Sonny would be so proud of you. If you don't get through then they're crazy" he said excitedly.

"Thanks Artie" I said laughing.

We waited around for a while before Arch announced the results. He chose all seven players but no reserve, to my surprise all of the guys I met earlier got through, as well as one other guy, me and one other girl, I vaguely remember making a scene when she wasn't given an offence training simulation.

I turned to Artie in surprise with some tears in my eyes "I got in"

"Yeah you did" he said picking me up and spinning me around with the both of us laughing.

Arch drew our attention once again "Thank you everyone for coming, even if you did not get through we may contact you for reserves. Everyone who did get through, I want you all back here within an hour with your things."

"Crap I didn't bring anything" I said looking at Artie panicked.

"That's what this bag is for, I wasn't carrying it for my health you know" he said passing it to me.

"You're the best" I said "should I phone Sonny and let him know?"

"Settle first and then phone him, make sure you phone everyday" He said with his hands on my shoulders.

"Only if you make sure I'm at every pirates game" I said.

"Deal, now go, we can talk later" He said hugging me one last time.

I smiled and nodded before turning around and running over to where Arch and Clamp left to.

When I went in Arch was standing there waiting with a clipboard.

"Ahh Shannon, you're the first one" He said ticking off something on the clipboard. "Couple of questions before you go in, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen" I answered.

"And your parents have given you permission? Your brother did hand in a slip while you were in the simulation but I just want some confirmation" he said.

"Yep, my dad was the one who wanted me to try out" I replied.

"Okay final question before I show you to your room, when did you show signs of the Breath?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"About three years ago, it happened when I played football competitively for the first time" I said.

"Okay that all seems to be in order, follow me" he said.

We started walking down the hallway in silence before we got to one room. "Okay you will be sharing this with your new teammate Mei, feel free to unpack and look around, the bathroom is through there and training starts at six in the morning, there will be an alarm at five thirty so don't worry about setting one" He explained while I looked around the room.

I nodded and thanked him just before he left. I started unpacking the things Artie had packed me and was happy to see he included a few digital photo frames with pictures of myself and the pirates. I decided to phone Sonny and check in with him. I took out my laptop screen and placed the video call, it rung for a few seconds before it was immediately picked up.

"Hey Sonny, is Artie back yet?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"We're not on the ship but if you're asking if Artie got back… does that mean you got it" He asked

"Yes! I got it, I'm so excited, I'm really glad you made me come Sonny" I admitted excitedly

"We knew you could do it" Sonny congratulated me with a smile.

"Sonny we've got to move fast" I heard Corso shout from somewhere out of view.

"What?" I questioned trying to look behind Sonny worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about just doing a job" Sonny said as he started running.

As he ran, I could see the blasts from technoid guns barely missing them.

"We'll call you back later sweetheart, great job, be safe" He said in a rush before the screen went blank.

I stared at the blank screen for a minute worried,

"It's fine they've done dangerous jobs before and they will continue to do so, I'm sure they will be completely fine" I say trying to reassure myself.

"Do you talk to yourself often then? Cause I can see if Arch will give me his own room" Someone said behind me.

I turned around quickly seeing the girl from training.

"Uh no I don't, do you knock before you come in?" I ask annoyed.

"Well its my room too, so I don't have to. I'm Mei by the way" she replied.

"Fine whatever, I'm Shannon, I guess we're roomies then" I say resigned to my fate.

"Just don't go through my stuff without asking and I won't go through yours, now can you turn off the light, I need my beauty rest" she said already taking some pyjamas out and moving to the bathroom.

I stared after her in shock before deciding I should get some sleep before it gets too late.

**Okay so if you read my previous story you probably notice some subtle changes. I'm going to continue this theme such as, in the actual series the Snow Kids are aged 15-16 in season 1, which I am going to keep. I'm also considering pairing Shannon with a character but that wouldn't be till season 2 as I feel season 1 is more ****focused**** on their character arc as players and finding themselves. So drop my some suggestions for who you may want her with. I'm not down with it being D'Jok purely because I want to keep the sibling relationship that I created in the first story. Thank You AnimeGamerGirl23 for following and favourting (I know this is not a word) both the story and myself. If anyone has any suggestions or critiques please feel free to drop me a review. Thank You. I also start my second job tomorrow (today), kind of nervous and finishing this chapter was a good distraction but wish me luck :) **


End file.
